This invention relates to a machine for winding coils of wire onto a stator of an electric motor. More particularly, this invention relates to a winding machine which winds a stator pole with two wires simultaneously.
It is often desirable to wind a stator pole with two wires. For example, two stator wires may be required to provide a means for controlling the speed of the armature of a motor during motor operation. However, if the stator wires are wound sequentially, production times are increased. Thus, it is desirable to wind the stator with two wires simultaneously. However, simultaneously winding the stator with two wires poses several technical problems.
If two wires are wound simultaneously, one wire may be pinched between the winding needle and the second wire, resulting in damage to the wire or insulation. This is particularly true if the wires are of different diameters. Also, the two wires may become twisted. Once the wires are wound, the leads of the appropriate wires must be identified for making the proper terminal connections. It is desirable to place the identified leads in a known position, to facilitate further automated processing of the stator.